


heaven or las vegas

by radiance



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiance/pseuds/radiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum goes out with the boys, gets drunk, and comes home to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven or las vegas

**Author's Note:**

> i've been out of the writing game for a while so i decided to get back into it! hope its good :-)

You stretched, rolling your shoulders and sighing contentedly before getting up off of the couch. You had been alone all night, not that you minded of course, since Calum had gone out with the boys for a bit of clubbing. So, you had just caught up on some TV shows, ordered food in, and had a relaxing night. It was late now though, going on one-thirty in the morning and you were thinking about bed. So you headed down the hall, but paused halfway there, looking back at the kitchen. You turned back around and headed into the brightly lit room and thinking of Calum, got out a glass and filled it with water, and took several Advils from the container before turning off the light and walking back to your room. You set them down on the bedside table on Calum’s side of the bed before making your way over to the closet, stripping out of your shirt and sweatpants and taking one of Calum’s and pulling it over your head. You were at the light switch and had just flicked it off before you heard the front door slam open and a “ah, shit,” and you smiled. You turned the light back on and opened the bedroom door and leaned against the doorframe. 

“Cal?” you called, and you could barely see him in the darkness of the apartment, but you could definitely hear him as he struggled to get his shoes off.  
“Hi, Babe,” he responded, and gave a chuckle. You heard two small thumps and assumed that he had managed to get his shoes off.  
“Have fun?” you asked as he walked into the light that was pouring out of the bedroom. You couldn’t help but smile as you took him in, his hair which he had carefully styled up into a Mohawk was messier, his t-shirt clinging to his body and skin tight jeans, and most of all, the wicked smirk he had in place on his face.  
“Yes, but I’ve been thinking about you all night,” he said in a low tone, the smirk getting dirtier, if it were possible. He stepped towards you, stopping when just mere inches separated the two of you, and you were reminded again of how tall Calum was; your eyelevel was equal with his shoulders and you couldn’t help but stare at his recently-acquired tattoo. You loved it, thought it was just the sexiest thing ever. 

You were jolted out of your reverie by him tilting your face up with his fingers under your chin and you met his eyes. His pupils were blown and he raised an eyebrow before dipping down oh-so-slowly to press his lips to yours, kissing you slowly with his fingers still tilting your chin up. He pulled back and you couldn’t help it; you went after him, leaning into him to kiss him again. He chuckled against your mouth as you lifted your hands to rest on his chest. His arms wrapped around you, hands skimming down your back to cup your butt as he bit down lightly on your lip. You moved one of your hands to cup the back of his neck, the other moving to rest on his bicep. You felt him smile against your lips and suddenly your feet weren’t on the ground anymore; Calum had lifted you up, hands under your thighs and you wrapped your legs around his waist instinctively as he carried you backwards and deposited you lightly on the bed on your back. You stripped out of Calum’s t-shirt and threw it to the ground and Calum eyed it with a grin, raising an eyebrow. "My shirt?" he asked and chuckled. You shrugged, before tugging at the hem of his tank top. He got the message and pulled it over his head and tugged off his jeans and boxers. You scooted up on the bed, propping your head and shoulders up on the pillows before pulling him back to you and kissing him again.You drew back from him momentarily to scoot up on the bed, propping your head and shoulders up on the pillows before pulling him back to you and kissing him again.  
Calum ducked his head to kiss just under your ear, lips parting and sucking on your neck, not moving until he was sure he had left his mark on you. He kept moving lower, propping his body above your own as he kept going down and down, kissing your collar bones, your abdomen, and soon he was between your legs, looking up at you with that same filthy smirk. He kissed your inner thighs and a shiver ran down your spine and your head fell back, your breath coming in shallow pants.

“Cal, please,” you breathed, fingers clenching in the sheets.  
“Look at me,” he ordered, and automatically you obeyed, propping yourself up on your elbows and looking down at him as he kissed closer and closer to your core. You were so wet, wanted him so bad and finally he did it, first pressing a kiss to your clit before licking first up your slit before licking into your folds and you bit down hard on your lip, trying not to cry out. Calum swirled his tongue in you, before moving up to suck on your clit. Your hips bucked and he grinned before pinning your hips down with his hands.  
“Easy,” he said breathily with a chuckle before dipping his head down again and swirling his tongue on your clit. Your hands moved down to run through his hair, tugging lightly as he sucked hard on your clit. You felt yourself coming close to the edge as Calum licked along your slit again before inserting a finger in you and curling it up.  
“Fuck, Calum,” you panted, fingers tugging in his hair as he kept up his actions. He looked up at you before curling his fingers up perfectly to hit your g-spot before sucking hard on your clit and you lost it, toes curling in the sheets and fingers pulling in his hair as you hit your peak, moaning his name.  
As you came down, breathing heavy, you untangled your fingers from his hair with a sheepish look.  
“Sorry, babe,” you mumbled but Calum just grinned at you, moving back up your body and kissing you long and hard, tongue licking into your mouth. He pulled back after a moment and stared at you, lips quirked up.  
“Don’t be, it was hot,” he said before kissing you fleetingly and then sitting back to kneel between your legs. He nudged your legs apart before lining up and then pushing into you, bottoming out in one go.

“Jesus, Calum,” you moaned, fingers curling into a fist and Calum’s head fell back and he was still for a moment, before pulling back out almost all the way and thrusting into you again. His pace sped up and his hands moved to hold tightly to your hips as he thrust into you, over and over, and he brought his thumb down to rub your clit as he slammed into you. You bit your lip and your eyes slid closed, but immediately opened them as Calum’s thrusts stopped cold.  
“I told you before, you keep your eyes open,” he ordered in a low tone, authority lying in his voice. You nodded jerkily, and he said, “Good girl,” before starting up again, lifting your hips slightly to fuck into you from a slightly different angle. He was hitting your g-spot repeatedly now with fast and hard thrusts and his thumb was still keeping pressure on your clit and you felt your second orgasm coming soon. 

“Cal, I’m close, so close,” you managed and he nodded jerkily, fucking into you deeper, hands still tightly gripping your waist. He ducked his head down to kiss up your abdomen, and you propped yourself up onto your elbows before pulling Calum to you with a hand on the back of his neck and kissing him hard as your orgasm finally hit, sighing into his mouth as he kept fucking you through it. The contracting of your muscles around Calum pushed him closer to his own and his thrusts grew irregular and sloppy as he came close himself. You pulled back and lied back against the bed, Calum leaning over you and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he held himself up with hands on either side of his head. He sped up, panting hard as he toed the edge.

“Come on, baby,” you murmured, looking up into his eyes, and that must have done it, because his thrusts stilled and you felt him come inside you as his eyes slid shut and he moaned out your name. His face relaxed after a few seconds and you smiled.  
“Look at me,” you said with a sly smile and Calum’s brown eyes cracked open and he gave you a grin before pulling out of you and laying down beside you, pulling you close and resting his chin on the top of your head.


End file.
